With decreasing feature sizes the variation of threshold voltages of field effect transistors used in memories is increasing due to increasing variations in semiconductor manufacturing. This typically deteriorates the stability and writability of memory cells. Accordingly, approaches are desirable which allow a reliable operation of high-density memory cells.